Abstract During the current funding period, Core B has been used regularly by investigators from all 3 projects described in the Program Project. Dr. Lee has coordinated these services and resources, and has provided periodic training of personnel on the use of the equipment. Specific PPG projects to which Core B has contributed to include: gene expression profiling of nodose-specific deletions of TLR4, PPAR?, and LXR?/? and TLR4-NF?B, and Xbp1 signaling pathways in the liver, macrophages and hypothalamus (see publications section within the individual projects). The purpose of the Molecular Biology and Histology Core (Core B) will be to facilitate gene expression and regulation studies for PPG members. Core B will also be an essential component of the characterization and validation of gene specific deletion mouse models proposed by all 3 projections. Core B is equipped with the equipment and expertise to provide the following services: ? Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM): microscope guided tissue collection ? RNA isolation and preparation for downstream analyses, such as microarrays and RNA-seq ? Gene expression analysis ? RNA in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry ? Extracellular Flux Analysis Core B provides multiple benefits to project investigators: ? Centralized Core services are more cost effective and prevent the duplication of reagents across PPG investigators. ? Provides consistency in various assays across laboratories. ? Provides consistent quality control measures. ? Makes available technically challenging assays, such RNA in situ hybridization and LCM, that are not easily established in individual laboratories. ? Frees investigators from routine work to focus on the intellectual challenges of the projects.